Demon Night
by Starian NightZz
Summary: Hagorome placed a curse on the Nura clan—not enabling them to have any full-blooded MALE heirs. But what if the Third Heir is a FEMALE? Enter Nura Yuri, Third Heiress to the Nura Clan—possessing the worst curse that Hagorome had placed on the clan. Itaku/FemRikuo
1. The Third Heir

_Summary:_

 _Hagorome placed a curse on the Nura clan—not enabling them to have any full-blooded MALE heirs. But what if the Third Heir is a FEMALE? Enter Nura Yuri, Third Heiress to the Nura Clan—possessing the worst curse that Hagorome had placed on the clan. Itaku/FemRikuo_

My rewrite of my original Nurarihyon story that I've started some years ago but later scrapped due to story plot and painful language. I wasn't planning on starting the rewrite so soon, but I had some requests, and I then thought 'why the hell not?'

This version is going to be different from the previous for the readers that have read the previous version. For one, female Rikuo or Yuri in this story is going to be different from both canon and my previous version. Additionally, regarding the choice of names, I simply could not find a _single_ name that starts with R that suits FemRikuo's personality in this story. And as Yamabuki is a flower ayakashi, I thought why not pick a female name connected with flowers? Thus, 'Yuri'. Also, Wakana might or might not appear in this story, depending on how I take it, but she will _not_ be Yuri's mother! Yamabuki and Rihan are Yuri's parents in this story, thus making her a half-youkai like Rihan.

There will be some borrowed elements from other anime as I have plans to have Yuri 'recruiting' for her own group. One thing about canon that I never liked is that after Jimmy (is that how it's spelled?), Rikuo never recruited any others. Also, Yuri's (FemRikuo) powers are going to be different from canon due to a slight difference in Hagorome's curse in this story.

 **Pairings:** Itaku/Yuri

 **Warnings:** Gender switch. Half-youkai Yuri. Alive Rihan. Some character bashing. Non canon. Slight anime crossovers.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Third Heir**

" _I curse you, Nurarihyon! I curse you and your descendants for all time! Your grandchild—the third generation will have power that will be more of a curse than a blessing! And if she does not learn to control it, it will consume her and all that she holds dear by the summer of her thirteenth year!"_

Nurarihyon placed down the brush on his desk, letting the ink dry as he lifted his eyes, smiling warmly at the painting of his beloved Yohime who had already been long gone even before Rihan had reached his pre-teen years—being taken by a terrible illness. The painting had to have been around for hundreds of years since, but it still looked fresh and new—looking as if it had just been painted yesterday.

After all, during the early days of his marriage with Yohime, cameras weren't invented yet. And thus, families chose to preserve memories of their loved ones by paintings instead.

Nurarihyon sighed, puffing on his pipe, looking at his desk once more where an ornate oak photo frame was resting on it—his last gift by his son before he was taken from him as well.

A colour photo of Nurarihyon, a grinning Rihan and a gentle smiling Yamabuki Otome smiled back at Nurarihyon. A small toddler of about two years was cradled in Rihan's arms, with raven black hair that reaches to her earlobes like her father, but with unusual amber eyes with flecks of blue, green and gray within.

"…Where did you go, child?" Nurarihyon whispered, gazing at the gentle smiling visage of Yamabuki.

It had surprised him and his advisors initially some three hundred years ago when Rihan had came home one day with Yamabuki in tow, and had proclaimed to his confused father that he wished to wed her.

The entire clan was celebrating for days after their clan head's wedding, as their new mistress was so gentle and graceful, even for a flower ayakashi. The entire clan had loved her from day one, particularly the children.

The only thing that had gnawed at Yamabuki had been her inability to bear the Nura clan an heir for nearly three hundred years. No one had realised it back then, but due to Hagorome's curse, the main family of the Nura clan could only bear children if they have mated with humans. Nurarihyon himself didn't realise it as well, as he had married Yohime—a human. Even so, a miracle had occurred some years back when Yamabuki had suddenly found herself pregnant.

The entire clan had partied for days after Kejoro—the clan's official healer had announced that what Yamabuki had assumed had to be something related to food poisoning had been the early days of pregnancy. Rihan was overjoyed as well, and Yamabuki had made sure to take care of herself and her unborn child—her 'miracle child' as what the flower ayakashi had called it.

Nurarihyon was however concerned, as he had never forgotten the words of Hagorome's curse on his bloodline all those years ago.

" _Your grandchild—the third generation will have power that will be more of a curse than a blessing! And if she does not learn to control it, it will consume her and all that she holds dear by the summer of her thirteenth year!"_

Being part of the Nurarihyon bloodline, their demon blood is already extremely potent. Rihan is a living example of it, also having inherited his mother's healing power. And after having married Yamabuki, he had led the clan into their golden age, even triumphing in battle over the Hundred Tales Clan. Just what would his grandchild be capable of—especially one that had borne the full burnt of Hagorome's curse?

Hihi and Gyuuki—as Nurarihyon's closest advisors and friends have known of his thoughts and inner turmoil, but they were quick to reassure him that they'll find a way to lift the curse. After all, Rihan had managed to beat Hagorome's curse by managing to give Nurarihyon a grandchild.

September the twenty-third is a day of great joy for the entire Nura clan, as that is the day when their heiress—their princess was born.

And when Rihan had placed the white swaddled bundle into his father's arms carefully, Nurarihyon had merely taken one look into his grandchild's eyes, and all worries had fled out of his head at the moment when her innocent amber eyes had looked into his and she had squealed happily upon seeing her grandfather.

Nurarihyon had doted on his grandchild every chance he got, spoiling the child silly. And if Rihan and Yamabuki hadn't taught Yuri any better, she would have let the attention get to her head. In fact, apart from a few of the clan heads like Hitotsume and Gagoze, the rest of the clan had adored her.

Until Yamabuki had disappeared out of the blue one day when Yuri was about three, leaving behind only a letter and a stalk of kerria flowers. Yuri had actually cried her eyes out after that, and Rihan had disappeared for over a month to find his wife, but to no avail. The man was guilt-stricken when he had returned after a month to find his daughter undeniably upset—that if it hadn't been for Setsura's daughter and Hihi's son—Tsurara and Shoei, Yuri would have been blaming herself for her mother's disappearance.

And obviously, Kubinashi is of the same opinion as well. The neck-less youkai was literally spitting sparks out of his eyes when the seething youkai had lectured a chastised Rihan for over an hour as he held onto his daughter as she cried herself to sleep.

Then, nearly an entire year later, Nurarihyon lost his son as well.

According to what Yuri could tell them when Kubinashi and Karasu-Tengu's three sons have found Yuri and an unconscious Rihan in the park that the Nidaime always brought his daughter to play, a strange black haired girl had attacked her father with a sword. And if Yuri's sleeping healing power didn't decide to wake itself up at that moment, the Nura clan would be mourning the loss of their Nidaime.

As it is, Rihan hadn't woken from his coma to this day, but laid sleeping in his room, with Kejoro, Kubinashi, Kurotabo, Yuri, Nurarihyon as well as Yuri's two clan vassals slash attendants—Tsurara the Yuki-Onna as well as Shoei making the occasional visit.

Kubinashi had however taken Nurarihyon aside after all the fuss, and had told him quietly that a sudden thunderstorm had appeared after Yuri was sent into a panic upon seeing her father get stabbed, and the flecks of green, blue and gray in her eyes when in her demon form was more pronounced ever since.

And Nurarihyon knew what it means. He had been uneasy from the start when Yuri was first born, and he had seen her eyes. Those flecks of green, blue and gray in her eyes were the signs of his grandchild being a _Stormcaller._

A demon that could summon storms and controls Mother Nature as easily as breathing. Until today, no one knew just how a stormcaller demon had came about, as they appeared pretty randomly—with the last one appearing some three hundred years ago, but was destroyed by his own power.

And _that_ is what Nurarihyon feared the most. Stormcallers have a lengthy history of going insane due to their tremendous power and destroying themselves. Thus, when Yuri had solemnly woken Nurarihyon up one night after a bad nightmare after Rihan's accident, Nurarihyon knew that he couldn't ignore it any longer.

Hagorome's curse notwithstanding, the entire clan—or more particularly, Rihan's bodyguards and the clan heads were concerned for their heiress' sanity and her control over her tremendous power. After all, much like Rihan, Yuri could connect with wandering spirits—probably an imprint of Yohime's power as his late wife could do the same thing.

Thus, Nurarihyon had packed Yuri off to Tonoo Village at the mere age of five, with Shoei with her, as even the baboon youkai needs to learn to control his strength as he had been accidentally destroying quite a few pieces of furniture lately, much to the clan's amusement and exasperation, and Hihi's pride.

They have spent two years there, and according to Kubinashi who had gone to take them home after their training, a certain youkai group led by a kamaitachi youkai have gotten very attached to them, particularly a certain weasel to their clan heiress, much to Kubinashi's annoyance who had taken on the role of a father figure to Yuri with Rihan's current state.

But it is an undeniable fact that Yuri and Shoei have both returned from their little training trip more confident in themselves than before, and with much control over their own powers.

"The fox's curse…" Nurarihyon whispered to himself, staring at the last happy family photo that had been taken before the fox's curse had ripped them all apart. "Please… Don't take Yuri from me too… _I_ had been the one to kill you. Take it out on _me,_ not my son and grandchild. _Please…"_

 **XXXXXX**

Eight-year-old Nura Yuri sighed even as she patted her comatose father on the hand who is lying in his futon—looking for all in the world like he is merely sleeping.

For obvious reasons, the Nura clan had never sent Rihan to the human hospital, producing fake papers to tell the officials that Kejoro is a qualified doctor, and she could care for Rihan quite well.

"Dad, how long are you going to sleep?" Yuri sighed. "You're not Sleeping Beauty."

"Yuri-sama? I'm coming in." A voice from outside the room called out just then, and the shoji door then slid opened only to reveal one of Yuri's faithful attendants since early childhood—the Yuki-Onna, Tsurara, resting on her knees. Much like how Kurotabo and Kubinashi have been to Rihan, Tsurara and Shoei were both assigned to Yuri as her personal attendants and bodyguards by Nurarihyon. Though not so much 'assigned' as they _volunteered._ Tsurara smiled at Yuri. "Good morning, Yuri-sama." The Yuki Onna chirped. "We have to get ready for school soon. Shoei-kun had just woken up as well."

Yuri nodded absently, only half-listening to Tsurara's words. After returning from her small training trip from Tonoo with Shoei and then that incident from a year ago, Yuri had practically shut herself off from all humans.

To be able to keep up their cover as the Nura clan had been residing in Ukiyoe Town since the Edo era, Nurarihyon had decided to send Yuri to attend a human school. Of course, Nurarihyon didn't send Yuri alone. Zen _and_ Kubinashi will kick up a fuss if he did so. Shoei and Tsurara, as Yuri's attendants and childhood friends have gone as well.

"I'll leave your uniform here. Please excuse me." Tsurara bowed to Yuri, leaving a clean set of her elementary school uniform on the ground before excusing herself.

Yuri stared at her comatose father for several moments before getting up from the ground, wincing, as her legs have basically gone to sleep on her with just how long that she had stayed in the same position. The dark haired girl then slipped out of her pyjamas and changed into her uniform before concentrating on her youki and transforming into her human form. Much like Tsurara and Shoei, she didn't really look that much different from her youkai form to the eyes of other youkai—only instead of the amber eyes with blue-green-gray flecks within it that she possesses in her demon form, Yuri had dark blue eyes in her human form instead.

Though much like nearly every youkai out there, creating misconceptions in humans are part of their youkai powers. Because of this power, whenever she appears in her youkai form, the humans wouldn't be able to place a connection between Nura Yuri the human to Nurarihyon's heir, the Third Heiress, Nura Yuri.

Yuri then knelt down next to the futon that she had been kneeling next to for the entire night, like how she did every single time when she's free, or just feeling down. The eight-year-old then sighed and took the unresponsive hand in her own, the hand seeming so big compared to her own small hands. A small rare smile lit up her face.

"Dad, I really wish that you would wake up soon. Stop sleeping, please." Yuri's voice shook. "You can't… You can't leave me too." Her voice cracked at the end. "Not like how Mom did… Not like how Yusuke did…"

Nurarihyon had actually taken Yuri aside after the attack on Rihan, with Nurarihyon telling her that if she hadn't tried healing Rihan (with the same healing power that Rihan had inherited from her grandmother), he would most probably be dead instead of being in a coma. All that it takes is a matter of time before Rihan wakes up, though who knows when that is. And in the meantime, Nurarihyon had resumed his position as the Supreme Commander.

Yuri fingered the pale blue crystal on the black cord around her neck.

" _This is made from my youki—hardened energy." Itaku told Yuri seriously, with a pale blue crystal in the shape of a diamond prism resting on his gloved hand, handing it to the younger and smaller girl—determinedly ignoring his 'comrades' who were all snickering in the corner as they've all came to see both Yuri and Shoei off from Tonoo. That neck-less youkai who had come to pick up the two kids seem to be trying to glare a hole through Itaku's head. "Similar to what you made for me last week."_

 _He pulled at the black cord around his neck, pulling out a similar looking diamond prism from under his shirt. The only difference is that unlike the pure blue colour of the prism that Itaku had made for Yuri out of his youki, the one that Yuri had made for Itaku had several colours running through it like a rainbow._

" _I'll know how you're doing with this. And someday when you're all grown up and strong, let's meet again…"_

 _Someday…_

"I'm going now, Dad." Yuri said at last, getting up and crossing the room, reaching the shoji door. She slid it opened, hesitating and turning over her shoulder to look at the comatose Rihan. _'Itaku… Have I grown stronger?'_ She wondered, leaving the room and closing the shoji door behind her.

Shoei was waiting outside Rihan's room for her like he always did—already dressed in his school uniform with his ever eternal red mantle over it. When Nurarihyon and Hihi have first registered the two of them for school at Ukiyoe Elementary School, due to Shoei's height, his uniform had to be custom made and ordered.

It often made quite the contrast—to have tall Shoei next to tiny and petite Yuri. The two were pretty well known in their school for various reasons after all.

The baboon youkai was currently seated on the porch that separates the building from the garden that surrounds the Nura mansion, currently skipping pebbles across Kappa's pond.

For some reason, Shoei had pretty much attached himself to her after their first week upon knowing each other after her mother's disappearance when Hihi, her grandfather's close confidante had introduced his son to her. In fact, after her father had gone into a coma, Shoei never leaves her alone for even a single moment unless it is to the bathroom or when she is sleeping.

He was there when Nurarihyon had packed her off to Tonoo to teach her how to control her powers—as much like her, Shoei had to learn how to control his strength and powers too. Shoei was also there when the entire fiasco a year ago had went down.

When Shoei had volunteered to follow Yuri to school along with Tsurara to keep up their 'cover', it had taken a hell lot of convincing to convince Shoei to leave off his red mantle when he goes to school. Like how his father had never taken off his mask, thus making the younger youkais in the clan curious about how he actually looks like beneath the mask, Shoei never took off his red mantle.

"Shoei?" Shoei turned around at the sound of his name before nodding to Yuri, and picking up his school bag by the strap, slinging it over one shoulder. "Let's go."

"…It's not your fault." Shoei said quietly, and Yuri stopped dead in her tracks. The taller boy gazed at the back of his childhood friend and princess. "None of it is. You did what you could. It's not your fault."

 _It's not your fault that Yusuke died._

Yuri closed her eyes briefly. "…Tsurara is waiting for us," was all that she said before walking down the hallway again.

Shoei sighed before nodding to Kurotabo and Aotabo who were both passing by. The two nodded back politely.

"Ojou has changed, didn't she?" Aotabo frowned, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the two eight-year-olds disappear around the corner. "I know that I hadn't spent as much time around her like Tsurara, Shoei-kun and even Kejoro or Kubinashi, but she's changed. She used to smile a lot more back when Rihan-sama was still around, and when Yamabuki-sama is still here."

Kurotabo sighed. "Yeah. She hasn't really been the same since returning from Daisen with Shoei-kun a year ago," he answered.

No one really knew what had happened when Nurarihyon and Hihi have taken Yuri and Shoei with them when they've gone to visit one of their allies in the rural province. But suffice to say that something _did_ happen, as Yuri hasn't been the same since. Same goes for Shoei too. He used to be more mischievous—always smiling. But ever since a year ago, he had become more serious in his role as Yuri's attendant slash best friend, and his smiles were few.

Kubinashi who is balancing a tray with three cups of steaming hot tea on it paused as he overheard the conversation before continuing on his way and stopping outside the Supreme Commander's office. Before the neck-less youkai could knock and announce his presence however, he paused in his tracks when he heard the conversation between Nurarihyon, Hihi and Gyuuki inside.

"…The incident from a year ago when we went to Mt. Daisen to visit one of our allies." Hihi was saying. "Shoei and the Miss wandered off to the nearby village then. They were kids after all, so they are bound to get bored. As they were in their human forms at that time, and thanks to their training in Tonoo, they have their powers under control, so we weren't too concerned."

"They ended up at Katorimura, from what I know." Nurarihyon added. "And we still don't know everything that had happened, as those two brats refused to tell us. It took much persuasion for Yuri to even tell me half of what she'd told me."

Kubinashi paused in his tracks. _Katorimura?_ That had been one of Japan's rural provinces, from what he knew. And even in this day and age, rural provinces like Katorimura is one of those that still believed in the old stringent beliefs like sacrificing virgin children to appease the gods, the sacrificial rites, and even the tales of youkais.

But from what Kubinashi knew, Katorimura that is once renowned for their lawn views is now nothing more than a ghost town—burned down by fire and _lightning_ during a particularly bad _thunderstorm_ a year ago. So much so that it just isn't possible for anything to be grown there anymore.

"According to the Miss and Shoei, they said that it is a youkai who had orchestrated the hunt on the human friend that they had made in Katorimura." Hihi said solemnly. "He had a strange power, according to what my son told me. He said that the human can wield fire, and a youkai wanted that power. Thus, he orchestrated the hunt that the village had done on their human friend. Truthfully, I doubt that it's very difficult, as places like Katorimura sees people with strange abilities as demons or the children of the devil. The youkai that had orchestrated this to begin with had wanted that human's power. Clearly, it backfired."

"Could it be Hagorome's people?" Gyuuki asked.

"No. This isn't their style. It isn't subtle enough." Nurarihyon said, and he sounded as if he is almost frowning. "But clearly, it's not just that human friend that the youkai had been targeting. It sounds as if their target is also Yuri. Or more specifically, her power over _lightning."_

There was a slight pause.

"…Lightning, the most destructive power." Gyuuki murmured, concerned. "But since going to Tonoo, seems like she had it well under control. So you don't have to concern yourself about it, Supreme Commander. Ojou is strong. She is your grandchild. Have faith in her."

Nurarihyon sighed. "Regardless, Yuri hasn't been the same since. It is almost a wonder that she doesn't hate humans after that."

 **XXXXXX**

The final school bell of the day had rung, and Yuri packed her things up slowly and carefully before nodding to Tsurara and Shoei who have both waited for her as always.

Ienaga Kana who is talking with her friends Maki Saori and Torii Natsumi paused as the trio made their way towards the classroom door. "Nura, are you leaving already?" Maki called out to the trio who were leaving.

Yuri turned towards the three girls. "…Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"I'm amazed that you could even talk to her, Maki-chan." Natsumi said. "It's just… I don't know. There's this regal _air_ about Nura, you know? Almost like she's royalty, and as such, unapproachable."

"Actually, she _is_ from a noble family." Kana injected. Her family had been living in Ukiyoe Town since her grandfather's era, so she knows at least this much about the town's history as compared to Natsumi and Maki who have only moved to Ukiyoe a few years ago. "From what my father told me, the Nura family could trace their roots back all the way to a princess of the time of Toyotomi Hideyori. Yuri just didn't mention it much, that's all."

"That's right. Kana-chan, you attended kindergarten with her, didn't you?" Natsumi asked curiously. "What was she like back then?"

"She wasn't in kindergarten for very long." Kana admitted even as the three girls left the classroom. "I think it's only about a year or so. Shoei-kun was already with her then. I heard that something happened to her father—that's why her grandfather pulled her out of kindergarten and home-schooled her instead. I hadn't seen her or Shoei-kun since until they enrolled in Ukiyoe Elementary last year."

 **XXXXXX**

" _I've been here for several hundred years, watching as I'm used and discarded over and over."_ A voice from the sword echoed out even as Yuri stood in front of the sword, unafraid, with both Tsurara and Shoei a certain distance behind her—watching as Yuri communicate with the tsukumogami. How and where Yuri could sense spirits that originates from an artefact that had gained sentience after a period of existence, neither of them has any idea, but Yuri hasn't been wrong thus far. This is just the first time that the Nura heiress had approached one of her own accord. _"The person who created me said once that a katana is just a weapon. And all weapons are for killing. No matter what pretty words you used to dress it up, this is still the cold hard truth. I am just a tool for killing. That's all."_

"I think you can be something more though." Yuri said calmly, a serene air about her. "What about you? You're searching for something, aren't you?"

" _I am. But will I find it if I go with you?"_

"Who knows? But it's better than staying here, right?" Yuri questioned.

"… _Fine. It might be pretty interesting. By following the Nura heiress."_

"Do you have a name?"

"… _No. My true form is that of a katana after all. No one had ever named me. But my creator created me during a thunderstorm, from what I remember."_

"Lightning, huh?" A small smile graced Yuri's face at that. "We might have more affinity than you think, then." She took a step closer to the sword. "You have a human form, don't you? I'll give you a new name then."

She rested her hand over the pommel of the katana and _pulled._ A slender dark haired handsome young man with equally dark eyes that looks to be in his early twenties appeared on the ground, nude, his hand held by Yuri.

" _I am Nura Yuri. I welcome you, Kiryuu."_

* * *

"It's getting late." Tsurara murmured, glancing upwards only to see that the skies have long darkened, with an addition to their usual group of three—only with the newly named Kiryuu wearing Shoei's red mantle that is thankfully enough to cover his nudity so that they don't get arrested for outrage of public modesty. "Karasu-Tengu is going to get worried again."

Shoei and Yuri exchanged bemused looks with each other.

The overseer of the Nura clan tends to be a pretty big worrywart, especially when Yuri was involved. It actually took Nurarihyon to convince Karasu-Tengu to allow Yuri to go to school, and even then, he was only assured enough to allow her to do so when Tsurara and Shoei both volunteered to follow her to school as bodyguard detail.

"He's just worried." Shoei said sensibly. He sighed inwardly, preparing himself for the verbal assault by the mother hen of a crow youkai. "I mean, there are quite a few factions that had been speaking out against you of late, and you know how youkais can get when they're extremely high-strung. Especially that Gagoze." He had a dark look on his face at the mere mention of that cloaked youkai.

Yuri was silent. She knew that her father had never liked Gagoze when she was little as well, because of all his comments about little children and stuff like that. That youkai had also been one of the most outspoken members on the matter about having her as the Nura heiress.

"Ojou!"

The four of them blinked owlishly as three out of the four recognised the voice, and turned only to see Kubinashi and Aotabo running up to them, with Kubinashi's head bobbing along on his missing neck. Yuri immediately looked left and right, hoping that no one had seen Kubinashi. Thankfully, it is nightfall by then, and no one was around.

"Who's this?" Aotabo blinked at the sight of Kiryuu who is currently clothed in Shoei's red mantle.

"We'll explain later." Yuri said quickly. "What is going on?"

After all, there is a panicked expression on Kubinashi's face.

"There is a news report on the television about an hour ago that the bus you usually take had been half-buried in an accident in the underpass!" Kubinashi said hurriedly. "All of us have been out searching ever since! Karasu-Tengu is nearly frothing at the mouth!"

Tsurara and Shoei exchanged startled looks. "Well…" Shoei drew out the word. "Looks like it's lucky that we've chosen to take the scenic route today then."

Yuri however is looking towards the direction of the underpass that she knew the bus that she usually took always passes through. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she could sense some faint malice in the air. With a sigh, she concentrated, and was soon standing there in her youkai form.

"Yuri-sama?" Kubinashi questioned, surprised.

"I'm going to the underpass. Something is bothering me," said Yuri, turning towards her attendants and guards. She then turned her attention back towards Kiryuu who had been pretty silent. _"Kiryuu."_ Kiryuu looked at her, startled, with his hair concealing his left eye. "I know that it's been some time, but you remember how to fight, right? Will you be able to transform?" Kiryuu nodded mutely. "Very well. I will not use you to kill unless necessary. Be my _defender._ You can do it, right?"

Yuri then walked towards the direction of the underpass, with Shoei and Tsurara following a split second later.

Kiryuu smiled to himself before tugging on the hood over his head. "…I understand, ojou."

* * *

"Sending little children to hell is my style!" Gagoze exclaimed, reaching for a frightened Kana, before a loud explosion rocked the entire underpass amidst the children's screams, and the temperature of the surroundings fell several degrees at once.

"So killing kids makes you think that you're a big shot?" said a familiar voice, as slow footsteps echoed throughout the entire underpass. "Looks like my intuition about you is spot on, and that keeping an eye on you is the correct decision."

The mist cleared away, revealing Aotabo, Tsurara (as Yuki Onna), Kubinashi and Shoei (in youkai form), with Yuri standing at the fore in youkai form, the taller forms of the others practically dwarfing the eight-year-old. Even Kejoro, Kappa and Kurotabo were present. A strange figure dressed in Shoei's red mantle was next to her.

The Nura heiress rested the blade of her Nenekirimaru against her shoulder as she narrowed her amber eyes.

Nenekirimaru had been the blade that had been passed down from father to child in the Nura clan, and which was said to be the weapon of the Lord of Pandemonium. It had originally belonged to Nurarihyon who had never told her how he had gotten it. Then when her father had became the head, Nurarihyon had passed the sword down to him. After Rihan went into a coma, Nurarihyon had given her this sword, telling her to use it to protect herself.

"Targeting children, huh?" Aotabo grunted, brandishing his powerful fists. "And here I thought that you could sink no lower, Gagoze."

Yuri narrowed her eyes at the youkai in mention who suddenly seemed very nervous. "If you're hoping to take over as the Third Heir in the Nura clan by killing me, then I have to say that it makes you look even more pathetic, and here I thought that that isn't even possible." Yuri sighed. "You're so pathetic that it's not even funny."

Gagoze twitched in pure rage as he eyed all the newcomers, but in particular, the smallest of their lot who seemed to be leading them, wondering who the hell is she. He didn't recognise Yuri in her youkai form, as only a few in the clan had seen her youkai form. And even then, Gagoze only recognised her because of her amber eyes – the same eyes that her grandfather and father before her possessed, with the only differences being the different flecks of blue, green and gray visible in her eyes.

"You…" Gagoze trembled. "You couldn't be…!" Yuri smirked. "It couldn't be…! Kill her!" Gagoze ordered his underlings. "Kill the princess now!" His underlings immediately lurched forward. "And kill those gutless fools from the main family too! Annihilate them all!"

One of the underlings reached towards Yuri, but before he could even touch her, he was immediately wrapped in Kubinashi's strings, a cold furious look in the eyes of the neckless demon.

"I won't let you take one step closer to the princess." Kubinashi stated coldly, tightening his strings even as the youkai struggled. "It's no use. Struggling only makes it tighter." Kubinashi tightened his string, hereby ending the life of the youkai.

Aotabo dodged a strike from another one, punching the same youkai in the face with his full strength. "It'll take more than that to take down Aotabo, the Strike Team leader!" he roared.

"You're as much a show off as always." Kurotabo stated, swinging his staff around. "And you're not the only Strike Team leader around here."

"Yare yare, the grown ups are all really something, aren't they?" Shoei shook his head, swinging his sword around, and with every swing, he took down one of Gagoze's underlings. "It simply astounds me how they could still remain part of the Nura clan if they're this weak."

Not too far away from Shoei, Tsurara blew out a breath of cold air that simply froze about five of Gagoze's underlings at once. And in another corner, Kejoro and Kappa were coordinating their attacks by taking out the others.

"I-It couldn't be…" Gagoze was in shock. "My clan… My invincible army who killed more than anyone!" He immediately turned towards the stunned children still in the bus who were all looking on with a mixture of awe and fear. And with a loud cackle, he leapt towards them. "I'll kill them! If you don't want me to kill them, then make me—"

" _To me, Kiryuu!"_

Gagoze let out a gurgle of pain, as there were sudden flashes of light in the bleak darkness even as Yuri appeared in front of him in an instant, blood flowing down her blades…

Wait a moment…

 _Blades?_

Gagoze looked down only to see the famous Nenekirimaru blocking his claws from even touching the Nura heiress, with an unfamiliar silver sword currently clutched in the heiress' left hand buried in his gut, blood flowing down the steel.

"W-What…?"

"OJOU-SAMA!" Karasu-Tengu turned up from out of nowhere just then, froth nearly bursting from his mouth, with Daruma, one of Nurarihyon and Rihan's advisors close behind him, both looking extremely bewildered at the current scene. "What is going on here?"

Gagoze coughed out blood, a bleeding hand tugging at the steel buried in his body, but it wouldn't budge. A cold sense of fear is starting to overtake him. He knew that he is going to die today. And if not by the heiress' hand, then the rest of the Nura clan will lynch him alive. He is no fool. He knew that the heiress is much loved and adored by the rest of the clan, save for a few like Hitotsume—and even they knew better than to insult her in front of her grandfather. Furthermore, the Nura heiress is no damsel in distress. She can handle herself easily.

Tonoo had made sure of that.

"Why?" Gagoze choked. "Why a brat like you? And not to mention a female to boot?" Yuri's eye twitched dangerously at this comment. What is it with all these… _sexists?_ "What's wrong about me? I'm the most feared!" He let out a louder scream as more blood spurt out.

" _Ojou, should I fry him?"_ A voice spoke from the sword, causing the eyes of all those who weren't there when Yuri had named Kiryuu to widen. _"I suddenly had the urge to taste barbequed youkai. Besides, he dared to threaten you, and for that, his life is forfeited."_

"A tsukumogami?" Karasu-Tengu spluttered. "And that of a katana form?"

"Not now." Yuri told Kiryuu without taking her eyes off of Gagoze. "A youkai that devours children?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't make me laugh. It is youkais like you that my father tried to stop. Sure, a youkai that devours children is terrifying. But a youkai that targets the weak and helpless taking the reins of the clan, and attaining the title of the Lord of Pandemonium? I won't let you do that."

"Ojou—" Karasu-Tengu was about to head towards Yuri, but Daruma stopped him. "Daruma?"

"Just watch."

"Like what I'd sworn three years ago, I'll swear this again. I'll lead you all." Yuri stated. "I'll become the Third Heir! I finally understand why my father wanted to protect humans so much, and what my grandfather wanted me to understand. And just like them both, I will not allow anyone to harm humans! Let it be known to every youkai in the world; I will become the Lord of Pandemonium, and I will not allow anything to stand in my way!" Yuri glanced down at Kiryuu in her hand. "Kiryuu, do it."

" _Okay, Ojou."_

Everyone shielded their eyes as bright light poured from the sword and into Gagoze, causing him to scream in pain as volts of lightning poured into him before his body then disintegrated—being fried by lightning as a result.

The watching children in the bus stared on with awe.

"Wow…" Shima whispered in awe.

"Cool…" Kiyotsugu whispered, with stars almost shining in his eyes.

"Did you see that, Karasu-Tengu?" Daruma questioned the overseer of the main family of the Nura clan. "The princess isn't some weak and fragile girl that everyone in the clan thought her as. I, Daruma, knew this right from the start. The Lord of Pandemonium is one that has the ability to evoke awe, even among humans. One who wears the true mantle of 'Fear'. Female or male, it doesn't matter. As long as they possess that, they have the right to lead us."

Kubinashi smiled a small rare smile as he exchanged looks with Kurotabo. _'Are you seeing this, Nidaime? When I see Yuri-sama, I see you. It is going to be a long tough road ahead of her. But if it's Yuri-sama, I believe that she can do it. And as promised, I will aid her. I will protect her. This, I swear.'_

* * *

 _A/N: How is this for a rewritten chapter? This story is going to be vastly different from canon—as one; Rikuo is a girl in this story. And two, her father is still alive, and she had influences from Itaku early on in her life. Additionally, she had Shoei as a best friend, and he is less over protective as compared to Tsurara._

 _Anyway, I hope that you like this story and chapter, and please read and review!_


	2. Poison Wings Dance in the Bamboo Thicket

**Pairings:** Itaku/Yuri

 **Warnings:** Gender switch. Half-youkai Yuri. Alive Rihan. Some character bashing. Non canon. Slight anime crossovers.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago and any of the others, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** **Poison Wings Dance in the Bamboo Thicket**

 _When will the sakura flowers bloom?  
_ _They bloom when they are in their mountain homes_

 _When will the sakura flowers smell fragrant?  
_ _When the seven laughing children play_

 _When will the sakura flowers dance?  
_ _When the seven singing children sleep_

 _When will the sakura flowers wilt?  
_ _When the seven dead children ascend_

 **XXXXXX**

 _I first met Yuri at the Nura clan mansion nearly ten years ago. I was eight. She was three._

* * *

 _Eight-year-old Zen walked down the hallways of the Nura mansion with curious eyes, bowing his head politely to the youkais that he walked past—all whom nodded back politely with a smile on their face._

 _Despite his clan being steadfast allies with the Nura clan ever since his grandfather's era, this is still the first time that he had been in the main house. His father, the clan head had been called in for a meeting with the current Nura clan head, the Nidaime, and Zen had opted out of listening to the grownups talk about boring adult stuff._

 _As the eight-year-old wandered about absently, admiring the gardens of the main house, it was then when he saw her._

 _Zen's eyes widened a slight fraction when several pink petals of the sakura blossoms swept past his vision and being carried upwards by the wind._

 _There, at the foot of the enormous weeping sakura tree was Kejoro, one of those within the Nidaime's circle. She was seated at the foot of the tree, teaching a small girl of maybe about three or so Cat's Cradle. And leaning against the bark of the tree was Kubinashi, smiling gently down at the small girl. A warm look was in the eyes of the normally ruthless assassin._

 _And then, almost as if sensing a pair of eyes, the small girl looked up and across the courtyard at the surprised Zen._

 _Amber eyes looked straight into a pair of surprised deep red eyes._

 _They stayed that way for several moments._

* * *

 _That…was my first meeting with Nura Yuri. And I thought to myself for years after that—even after our parents introduced us to each other formally, and I became almost like a brother to her—that I don't mind even if I have to die for her. I finally understood why my father and his father before him pledged themselves to the Nura clan. I thought that if it is Yuri, then I don't mind._

 _That I…want to protect her…to be her brother._

 **XXXXXX**

"What have you got for me?"

"Not a lot. Lots of the ones in the clan that were against your appointment as the Heir by your grandfather had stayed low after Gagoze's attempt and then death about four years ago."

"But you did hear something, right?"

"Yeah, of course. There are talks of an uprising amongst the Yakushi clan…"

Twelve-year-old Nura Yuri narrowed her eyes at the hooded figure before her, leaning against the bark of the pine tree—hidden amongst the shadows. She is currently in her human form—having come straight from school.

Not too far away from her are her two attendants—Shoei and Tsurara. And leaning against a tree not too far away is Kiryuu, the tsukumogami whom she had taken in four years ago, and had since proved his loyalty and devotion to her.

Unlike most of the Nura clan attendants however, Kiryuu had pledged himself to _her_ and her only. He will take no one's orders—something that Yuri knew had infuriated several of the more close-minded clan heads, but something that had pleased her grandfather greatly—as he at least knew that Kiryuu would give his life in her defense if he has to.

Kiryuu had came a long way since then, easily proving his worth in battle when he could defeat Kurotabo in battle—not that surprising considering that Kiryuu's original form had been a form meant for battle.

The tsukumogami's human form takes on the form of a dark haired young man maybe in his early twenties with dark eyes. He is currently dressed in a black tee and jeans with a black fur-trimmed jacket—unlike most of the Nura clan members who had on more traditional Japanese clothing even in their human forms. And though it isn't really that easy to detect, Kiryuu had a blade strapped by his side.

Kiryuu's dark eyes narrowed. "Yakushi?" he murmured.

"One of the Nura clan's allies." Shoei explained to him. Strangely enough, Shoei actually get along with Kiryuu better as compared to Tsurara, as Kiryuu just had this tendency to step on people's toes due to his silent nature. "You hadn't seen them around before because they are a clan of poison bird youkais. Their lifespans aren't very long as a result. The current clan head is Zen-sama. He grew up with us." Shoei gestured towards himself and Yuri. "And from what I heard, he's supposed to be returning to the main house today."

Kiryuu narrowed his eyes.

 **XXXXXX**

' _Oh boy… Yuri is_ _ **not**_ _going to be happy once she sees me.'_ The now seventeen-year-old Yakushi Zen, the current leader of the Yakushi clan, thought disgruntling whilst being given a ride to the Nura main house by Oboro-guruma, with his aide, Hebidayu seated beside him.

And Zen couldn't blame Yuri in the least.

His childhood friend who had been his sister in everything but blood had always been concerned about his declining health ever since he had hit thirteen years of age. And so far, Zen's attacks had always been kept to a minimum, and prevented from declining any further because of Yuri always healing him. But about a year ago, he had taken off without so much as a 'by-your-leave' to the Nura heiress, in search of some rare flower that he had heard about that is said to have the ability to cure even the most rarest of diseases. But it had turned out to be another false alarm, and he had returned empty handed…again.

The front gates of the Nura mansion were coming into view, and Zen recognised the figure sweeping the dried leaves at the entrance to be the neck-less youkai, Kubinashi.

Zen was really intimidated by the neck-less youkai who is said to be a real ruthless assassin, and one of the Nura clan's top fighters when he had first met Kubinashi when he was little before his father had passed away. But he had gradually gotten used to Kubinashi as he spent time with Yuri, and knew that Kubinashi had a soft spot for Yuri, and is protective over her.

His protective nature actually got worse after Rihan-sama went into a coma, and Yuri and Shoei have returned from Daisen with the Supreme Commander when they were about seven.

Yuri used to smile a lot more when her father was still around, and before her mother had disappeared. Zen liked seeing the small child smile, and he knew that he isn't the only one. The Supreme Commander and Kubinashi always had this soft look in their eyes whenever they looked at Yuri.

But then the Nidaime was knocked into a coma, and Yamabuki-sama vanished. Then with whatever that had happened at Daisen (as both Shoei and Yuri refused to tell anyone what had happened!), Yuri's smiles have gradually lessened over time. It had affected the mischievous Shoei too, as he became more serious after Daisen.

To this day, no one knew what happened. Even Zen could only get the barest details out of Yuri when he had visited after hearing what had happened. All that Zen could coax out of Yuri is that it involves a human and also involves the reason why Katorimura is now a ghost town.

"Welcome back, Zen-sama!" Kubinashi greeted as Oboro-guruma landed, and both Zen and Hebidayu alighted from the cart demon.

"Thanks." Zen nodded to Kubinashi. "By the way, where's Yuri?" He looked nervously around as Kubinashi showed him the way to the front hall – though not that Zen needs an escort, as he had been here so many times.

"She's at school." Kubinashi answered, showing Zen and Hebidayu the way to the parlour where the Nura clan's officials generally have their meetings. "With Yuki-Onna and Shoei-kun. Something about our cover."

"Shoei-kun?" Zen blinked in confusion before a mental image of a very tall boy always wearing a red mantle came to his mind. "Oh. Hihi-sama's son, huh? And it seems like Yuri is still determined to be the next leader."

"Yeah. But there are several factions that are against Yuri-sama becoming the Third— Oops! I shouldn't say anymore." Kubinashi caught himself in mid-sentence, glancing at Hebidayu cautiously before stopping outside the parlour. "Sotaichou, Zen-sama is here."

Nurarihyon's voice sounded from inside the room. "Show him in. And bring some tea and snacks as well."

"At once."

Kubinashi then bowed to Zen before excusing himself, and the bird youkai then showed himself into the parlour. Nurarihyon and Gyuuki were the only ones present, with the latter sitting by the side, as Zen and Hebidayu sat across Nurarihyon.

"Sotaichou. I, Zen, have returned." Zen said formally.

"I'm glad that you've come." Nurarihyon said solemnly.

"It's been awhile, Sotaichou," said Zen.

Nurarihyon nodded slowly. "Yuri should be returning home soon as well, along with Yuki-Onna and Shoei." Like Kubinashi, Nurarihyon left out any mention of Kiryuu, as Zen hadn't met him yet—especially since he hasn't visited since Yuri had taken in the tsukumogami. He then chuckled with amusement at the sudden change of face colour from Zen. "She isn't happy with you when you've pulled your disappearing act a year ago without so much as a word, and said as much to anyone who even cared to listen."

"H-Hai…" Zen said in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head. "She made that quite clear in her last letter."

Nurarihyon snorted, as he had a pretty good idea what Yuri had said in her letter. She wasn't happy hearing about Zen's disappearance when he'd left without so much as a by your leave when Zen had disappeared.

"And well, I'm looking forward to seeing the Third Heir as well." Zen said cheerfully, trying to imagine just how much Yuri had changed since he'd last seen her.

The bird youkai knew that Yuri would make a good leader, as she had the same charisma that her father and grandfather have before her, and had quite a head for tactics and strategies. Unfortunately however, there are several factions in the Nura clan that are quite…sexist, and are quite against having a woman as their leader. Zen knew for sure that Hitotsume is one of them.

Zen knew for one that Yuri had only attended a formal clan meeting once—just after that whole incident with Gagoze—being persuaded by her grandfather to attend a meeting at least once.

The girl never attended another meeting again.

And from what Zen had heard from Shoei who had heard from _his_ father, Yuri had entered quite the battle of the wills against Hitotsume and several of the clan heads that are quite sexist. While she had impressed one half of the clan heads, she had also set herself against another faction who were against having a woman as their next leader. The neutral faction were technically on her side too, as she had already shown even at that age that she is ruthless, and don't really care what she has to do in order to get things done.

"She hasn't been formally installed as the Third Heir yet." Gyuuki spoke up suddenly from his corner, nearly making Zen jump, as he had been so quiet that Zen had almost forgotten that he is there. "It's a little premature to call her that."

Zen frowned at Gyuuki, narrowing his eyes. "I see nothing wrong with it," he said coolly. "After all, she is the Nura heiress, and will eventually shoulder the responsibilities that comes with it. And I believe for one that she'll make a good leader, _despite_ being a female." He added. "Yuri is no pushover. Only an idiot will set themselves against her."

"I believe so as well. After all, she is my grandchild, the Supreme Commander of the youkais, and she is Rihan's daughter," said Nurarihyon proudly, and Zen nearly sweat dropped at this. "But she can't just become the Third Heir with blood lineage alone." He said solemnly. "Yuri knows this. She still has to prove herself to the rest of the clan that she is more than capable to take on the reins and the responsibilities of being the Third Heir. Just like Rihan before her."

Privately however, Nurarihyon believes that Yuri can handle the reins of being the leader. She has the ruthlessness and guts that Nurarihyon has in his youth when he had been gathering his Hyakki. And she has the charisma that every Nurarihyon before her possessed.

The only thing that concerns Nurarihyon and several of the clan heads that were old enough to be present at the battle with Hagorome and the Kyoto youkais is the curse that the fox demon had bestowed upon his grandchild.

In other words, _Yuri._

Zen was silent for several moments. "How is she doing, Sotaichou?" he asked at last.

Nurarihyon said nothing. "She's still as she is the last time you saw her," he said, and Zen translated that as 'she's still the same old her'.

"I see." Zen muttered, recalling the sweet and shy girl that he had first met when he came to the Nura mansion with his father for the first time.

Yuri's gentle smiles used to be able to light up a room and cheer everyone up, but after Rihan had that incident that had forced him out of commission, and _then_ that incident at Daisen, those smiles are rare.

In fact, Zen hadn't seen Yuri smile even once since then, and she soon turned cold, and had practically drawn back from everyone, excluding Nurarihyon, him, Shoei and Tsurara. Zen knew for a fact that everyone in the Nura clan misses their princess's sweet nature when her gentle nature is so much like her mother back then.

Where is that girl now?

"She's changed." Zen admitted, and Nurarihyon sighed. "She has been ever since Rihan-sama has lapsed into a coma, and she spends nearly every single day just sitting by him, and reading him stories, or just talking to him. She used to be so cute as a kid, always running after Sotaichou and calling 'Jii-chan! Jii-chan!' all the time. I remember that Karasu-Tengu used to be quite upset with you when you would sneak Yuri out at night using your technique. Rihan-sama did that too." He chuckled. "I'm surprised that Karasu-Tengu hadn't yet suffered from a stroke from all the shocks that you've given him. That can't be good for his heart."

Nurarihyon chuckled. "Hohohohoho!" he chuckled. "I guess so. Well, Yuri isn't going to be happy with you once she's seen you, with you having disappeared for a year without a word. She's more worried about you than angry though." He added thoughtfully.

Zen smiled softly. Yuri's gentle nature had never changed, even after her father had lapsed into a coma. She still had that gentle nature that is always kind towards her friends and family, and would do anything to protect them. The fact that she had often healed him is proof of that.

"Yeah. I know."

 **XXXXXX**

"Yuri-sama, aren't we going straight home?" Tsurara asked in confusion as Yuri stopped in at the local grocery store, heading towards the section where they stored the tealeaves. Shoei and Kiryuu followed silently, with the four youkais ignoring the wary looks that nearly everyone in the store was giving them. Each of them knew just what kind of rumours there are about Yuri and the Nura clan in town. It is expected, as the Nura clan had been residing in this very same town ever since the Tokugawa era. "Zen-sama is coming today, isn't he? Don't you want to see him?"

"Don't worry, I won't be long. I'm just here to pick up some stuff," said Yuri, running her eyes down the number of tea cans stocked on the shelves. "Ah! Found it!" She picked out a tea can with a sakura emblem on the front of it. "Let's pay for this, and let's go home."

"Isn't that Zen-sama's favourite brand of tea?" Shoei wondered as they followed Yuri to the cashier, and Kiryuu raised an interested brow. He had been hearing a great deal about this 'Zen-sama' ever since their visit to Yatagarasu whom Yuri always approaches for information.

"Yeah. I've nearly forgotten that Yuri-sama always makes a special type of tea for Zen-sama." Tsurara whispered to Shoei. "Zen-sama always claims that Yuri-sama's tea helps to control his disease, and always makes him feel better again. Who knows if that's true? But as far as I know, Zen-sama is the only one whom Yuri-sama does this for. Not even Sotaichou and Rihan-sama got to taste her tea before."

 **XXXXXX**

"I'm back."

"Welcome back, ojou-sama." Natto-Kozo greeted, with several of the small youkais feasting on some expensive looking sweets and sweet bean buns in the front hall. "Welcome back, Yuki-Onna, Shoei-san, Kiryuu-san."

"Where's Zen-sama?" Tsurara asked even as she transformed back into her youkai form. "He's already here, isn't he?" She asked, eyeing the expensive looking sweets that the small youkais were currently feasting on. Whenever Zen pulls one of his disappearing acts and returned, he would always bring snacks and sweets with him. Probably with the hope that it would save him from Yuri's temper.

"He's in the parlour." Natto-Kozo answered, and Yuri nodded, before heading towards the direction of the kitchen. "Erm…ojou-sama? The parlour is that way." Natto-Kozo pointed in the opposite direction.

"I know. I'm going to the kitchen for a few moments," said Yuri, even as she headed towards the kitchen and slid opened the shoji door. Only Kejoro is in there, as the hair youkai generally takes care of the Nura clan's meals, usually with Tsurara's help. "Kejoro."

Kejoro smiled at Yuri, almost as if knowing just what Yuri is here for. And then again, she probably did anyway, as she had also been one of Yuri's regular babysitters as a child, and is almost like an older sister to the girl.

"The supplies are over there, Yuri-sama," said Kejoro, gesturing towards the kitchen table near the entrance. "I'll leave it to you."

Yuri nodded before opening the can of tealeaves that she had bought from the grocery store earlier, and the familiar scent of spices and sakura flowers filled her nostrils.

Youkais tend to have very sharp senses, and Yuri is no different. Zen had often claimed that Yuri's tea tasted better than any tea that anyone else could have made, and it helped him with his disease. Who knows if that is even true or not? But Yuri always made Zen his favourite tea whenever he came by, and by now, it almost seems like a routine of some sort.

* * *

Yuri slid opened the shoji door that leads to the parlour where she knew her brother in everything but blood is currently waiting in. She can easily sense his aura, as she had always been more sensitive to youki and auras than most, and Yuri could also sense the youkis of several of the small youkais that she used to play with when she was a child.

Zen was alone in the parlour, sitting in the formal _seiza_ position on his knees, his arms tucked in the sleeves of his dark blue kimono. The bird youkai looked up as Yuri entered and smiled nervously at her, with Kiryuu close behind her—acting as her silent shadow.

"H-Hey, Yuri."

Yuri's eye twitched as she closed the shoji door behind her, sitting across Zen with the manners that she had been taught as the Nura heiress. "Welcome back, Zen-nii," she muttered sarcastically. "Here, your tea." She passed the cup of steaming tea to him

"What, no lecturing this time?" Zen half-joked as he accepted the cup of tea, and blew on it gently to cool it down.

Yuri sighed. "It isn't like this is the first time that you've pulled your disappearing act anyway. And if I know you, it won't be your last either. You must either have a death wish, or you're just plain suicidal." She stated matter-of-factly, and both youkais could hear the small youkais in the ceiling snickering away at the same old routine that always occurred every single time without fail whenever Zen pulled one of his disappearing acts.

"Well, it turned out to be another false alarm. The flower doesn't even exist," said Zen, smiling a small smile, before a coughing fit caused him to almost hack his own lungs up.

"Are you all right?" Yuri was immediately by his side, patting him on the back to allow him to breathe properly, as her left hand glowed, placing her hand on his chest, allowing her healing power to be absorbed by Zen's body, just like every single time whenever she had healed him from all the times when they were children. Zen's coughing immediately subsided. "See? It has gotten worse, didn't it?" Yuri sounded annoyed. "You'll kill yourself if you carry on this way."

"And like I'm saying, it isn't like I would just up and die the next day." Zen sounded annoyed as well, but trying not to raise his voice so as to not cause another episode to cause him to hack his own lungs up. "It isn't as bad as what my father had to endure in his youth. I just want to find a way to rid myself of this terrible disease." He coughed into his hand, and stared at the same hand. "I at least want to live long enough to see you become the Third Heir."

Yuri said nothing at that, and Zen sipped at the tea that Yuri had made for him. The familiar warmth spread through his body at that, and Zen took in the warm aroma of the tea, giving out a sigh. "This tastes great," he said. "It's been so long since I've drunk your tea. No one else can make tea that tastes this great."

"You're exaggerating," said Yuri with a slight roll of her eyes. "But Zen-nii, even if Ojii-chan wants to give me the title of Third Heir right away, he can't. And you know why. There are still several factions that are against me becoming their leader. Slowly but surely, I'm winning them over, but it's going to take me some time. That's why if you want to see me become the Third Heir, you're going to have to stick around for awhile longer."

Zen smiled at her. "…Yeah. I guess so," he murmured, taking another sip of tea. He then turned his attention towards the silent Kiryuu in the corner who had his sword placed beside him. "New guy?"

"Not exactly. He joined nearly four years ago." Yuri explained. "You would have known that if you had just stuck around." She reprimanded, and Zen blushed. "Name's Kiryuu. He's…kind of a special case though. He didn't swear fealty to the Nura clan as a whole. He swore to _me."_

Zen raised a brow, glancing at Kiryuu who didn't change the expression on his face. "That's unusual," he said at last. "But I'm guessing that the Sotaichou accepted it easily, knowing him. Can't see some of the clan heads accepting it as that though."

"Well, I managed to _convince_ them." Yuri said simply, and Zen nearly sweat dropped. He had a pretty good idea what Yuri must have either said or done in order to _convince_ the more stubborn clan heads.

There was a knock on the wooden part of the shoji door just then, and it slid opened partially, revealing the figure of Hebidayu. "Zen-sama, we should go," he hissed, yellow eyes moving from Zen to Yuri and to the silent Kiryuu. Hebidayu looked slightly nervous at the hard stares that Yuri and Kiryuu both gave him.

Zen sighed. "Is that the time already?" he murmured, before getting to his feet. "All right." He then looked at Yuri. "I'll come back again tomorrow." He promised. "I just came to the main house today to show you that I'm all right, and that I'm still alive."

"You should just move into the main house." Yuri said with a sigh, getting to her feet as well, being followed by Kiryuu—both of them walking Zen and Hebidayu to the main gates. "I've told you that over and over for _years._ It's not like we don't have room, and I don't have to worry that you've collapsed somewhere puking blood."

Zen almost sweat dropped. "Well, I have my reasons," he said at last. "But I might just take you up on your offer someday." He promised. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He promised, ruffling Yuri's hair with the way he always did, much to her annoyance, getting into Oboro-guruma.

Hebidayu got in after Zen, and the snake youkai was unnerved at the hard stares that Kiryuu and Yuri gave him. Both of them watched as Oboro-guruma headed away from the mansion. Light footsteps reached their ears just then, and both turned only to see Shoei standing behind them, the setting sun illuminating his form.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Shoei asked Yuri. "That's him, right? And according to Yatagarasu, there are rebel factions in the Yakushi clan who are planning on a revolt. That guy—Hebidayu or something. He's Zen-sama's aide. He's the only one in the best position to plan this all out without Zen-sama from realising it. Yatagarasu never gives false or wrong information, and we both know it. What are you going to do?"

Yuri glanced skywards only to see that the skies are a deep orange-red by now—nearing nightfall in just a few hours. She glanced at Kiryuu. "What do you think?" she asked her bodyguard.

Kiryuu shifted his position against the wall, unfolding his arms. "Do you want to save him?" Kiryuu asked. "I keep you safe. That's my role. But if you want my opinion, then I say that we rid the clan of that cancer."

Yuri gave a small smile. "…Then I guess that's what we will do," she said solemnly.

Shoei nodded to himself. "…Kiryuu, don't let Yuri out of your sight," he warned, and Kiryuu nodded.

"Well then…" Yuri looked at Kiryuu. "Shall we go?"

Kiryuu nodded. "As you will it, my lady."

A flock of ravens flew overhead, cawing ominously.

* * *

Meanwhile in Oboro-guruma, Zen was in deep thought.

' _This body… I wonder how long I can last?'_ Zen thought to himself. _'And those sexist fools of the Nura clan! Can't they see that Yuri will make a great leader? Why are they so against it just because she's a girl?'_

Zen sighed. "Perhaps the end of the Nura clan is near…" he mused.

"As is yours."

Zen's eyes widened.

 **XXXXXX**

"Short lifespans?" Kiryuu echoed even as the pair skidded around a corner, taking a route that is a shortcut to the route that Oboro-guruma would take to return Zen to his clan mansion.

Yuri nodded even as she ran, with Kiryuu keeping pace with her easily. "Unlike most of the youkai clans, the Yakushi clan—Zen-nii's clan are a clan of poisonous bird youkais," she explained. "As a result of that poison, his species have short lifespans, causing him to weaken the older he gets. To my knowledge, no member of his clan had ever lived beyond a hundred."

Kiryuu's eyes narrowed. Hundred years is entirely too short for youkais who have remarkably long lifespans. It's akin to a human lifespan.

"I've been researching on ways to cure him for years ever since we met as children, and I learned about his illness from my father." Yuri explained. "I haven't really found a way, but we do know that my healing ability has the ability to ease his pain temporarily. So whatever cure that exists must lie in that direction."

Kiryuu nodded to himself silently. He then narrowed his eyes as he spied the Oboro-guruma in the distance when they finally came through a thicket. "Wait!" Kiryuu skidded to a stop, stopping Yuri. "Something's wrong…"

* * *

"I see…" Zen coughed, trying to stop himself from hacking his own lungs up in front of the traitor. "So that's why Yuri and Kiryuu were both giving you weird looks earlier. They were onto you." He coughed. "It must be one of those factions that wanted Yuri out of the way that had put you up to this." Hebidayu said nothing, and Zen growled. "When they're done with you, you'll be cast aside too."

Hebidayu smirked. "That may be right. If that happens, it happens," he said. "But right now, this is what I've gotta do." There is a hint of killer intent in Hebidayu's youki just then, and Zen growled.

 _I at least want to live long enough to see you become the Third Heir."_

 _If you want to see me become the Third Heir, you're going to have to stick around for awhile longer._

Zen breathed heavily. _'Yuri…'_ he thought to himself. _'I'm not letting this end just like this!'_ He turned to glare at Hebidayu. _'Please, this body of mine… Don't give out on me just yet!'_ "I still have some unfinished business." Zen growled. "As long as I'm alive, I won't let you or anyone else lay a single finger on her!" _I swore as a child to keep her safe! I'll fulfil that promise! I don't want to see Yuri cry anymore!_

"You mean that weak girl of the Nura clan?" Hebidayu questioned. "I can't believe that you're still worried about her at a time like this when you should be more worried about yourself."

Zen coughed harshly. "I can't let you kill me in a place like this!"

Hebidayu snorted, unimpressed. "The least that you could do as a weak bird youkai is to flap your wings hard and die!" His neck extended as he headed towards Zen's direction, his fangs bared.

A flash of black came out from behind the thickets just then, being followed by the clang of metal on metal. Zen's eyes widened when he saw Kiryuu standing in between him and Hebidayu, parrying Hebidayu's teeth with his sword.

"Kiryuu!" Zen spluttered, mentally taking note that Kiryuu has some skill judging by his stance and even his movements from earlier. That should be the reason why Nurarihyon had happily appointed him as his grandchild's guard. While Yuri is no damsel in distress, and Shoei is no slouch in combat either, one could never be too careful. "Why are you here?"

"Zen-nii!" Yuri slid down the slope and landed by his side. "Are you alright?"

Zen coughed harshly. "Why are you here?" he asked, horrified to see Yuri present at the scene. "Kiryuu, take Yuri out of here!"

Kiryuu said nothing even as he deflected Hebidayu's attack and leapt backwards, standing in between Yuri and Zen and Hebidayu, eyes fixated on Hebidayu who had retracted his neck back to its normal length. He noted privately to himself that while Hebidayu had _some_ skill in combat, he's definitely not up to his level and Shoei and Yuri's even.

Yuri's title as the Third Heir isn't for show. He knows from regular spars with his lady that she is entirely capable of holding her own. Shoei as well is no slouch. His greatest asset lies in his monstrous strength. Kiryuu sometimes had problems holding him off during spars.

"You're strong." Hebidayu hissed, glaring at Kiryuu. "I'll make you an offer. Join me and kill Nurarihyon's grandchild, and I'll give you a spot by my side."

Kiryuu narrowed his eyes. Did this _snake_ really think that he would betray his lady?

"How about 'no'?" he said calmly. "And as long as I'm alive, I will not let you harm a single hair on her head!"

Yuri narrowed her eyes, one hand on Zen's shoulder. "…Who sent you?" she asked at last, and as one, all heads present turned towards her. Yuri's eyes bored like cold pieces of ice into Hebidayu. "I seriously doubt that you can escape notice and come up with a plan like this all on your own, Hebidayu. Who sent you?"

Considering that there hasn't been an assassination attempt since Gagoze four years ago, Yuri knew that someone has to be behind Hebidayu's attempt. Especially considering that both Nurarihyon and Karasu-Tengu kept a pretty sharp eye on the clan heads ever since Gagoze's failed attempt.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hebidayu hissed.

"You know, people like you make me sick. You seriously think that even if by some sort of miracle, you managed to kill me, that my grandfather will let you live?" Yuri questioned, a devious and dark smirk on her face. "If you seriously think that, then you don't know the nature of the Supreme Commander of the youkais at all. I won't let you leave this place alive." She got to her feet, stepping in front of Zen. A quick look shared with Kiryuu, and he nodded, stepping back.

"G-Get away, Yuri!" Zen coughed, even as Hebidayu extended his neck once more. "You can't do anything! Get away! Yuri!"

"Geez, I'm really getting underestimated, aren't I?" Yuri murmured. "Zen-nii, I wasn't named as a potential candidate as the Heir for just my blood lineage alone, you know?" Zen was stunned into silence even as she slid Nenekirimaru out of its sheathe and called onto her youki. "I am of the Nura clan, and this is my resolve!" Her eyes snapped opened, revealing the trademark amber eyes of the blood members of the Nura clan. The Nura heiress immediately blocked Hebidayu's attack with the blade of her sword, also preventing the snake demon from closing his fangs. "If you had just stayed your hand, you might have just lived a little longer. And if you had even an ounce of Zen-nii's honour, I'd have at least spared your life." She hissed.

It only happened in an instant.

Yuri just ran the sharp blade of her sword through Hebidayu's body, easily slicing him in half, and ending his life. Zen was gaping as he stood up slowly on shaky legs, his eyes wide.

For all that he had grown up with Yuri, Shoei and Tsurara, he had never seen either one of the three show much skill in terms of combat before. Were they always…? Was Yuri always this skilled?

Yuri flicked away the blood and remains of Hebidayu on her sword and sheathed it slowly, turning around to meet a shocked Zen's eyes. "I told you before—I'll protect you," she said simply. "I'm not that content to just sit back and get protected. I'll rather be the one to do the protecting."

Zen chuckled. "I see," he muttered. "You _are_ a youkai after all. You have the blood of the Supreme Commander within you, as well as that of Rihan-sama. How pathetic of me. I can't even do anything, and is totally helpless." He turned towards Yuri. "Hey Yuri, if you show the clan leaders what you're capable of, they will have no choice but to accept you as the Third Heir. I wish you'd let me see you at the helm during my lifetime."

"And like I've said, it isn't that easy," said Yuri with a sigh. "Regardless of whether I show them what I'm capable of or not, they're still against me as leader because I'm female. Until I can prove myself to them, they won't accept me." She bent down and picked up a sake bottle resting on the ground, turning around to face Zen, holding up the bottle. "Want a drink?"

Zen laughed, almost regretting it after when he nearly hacked his lungs up. "Rihan-sama will throw a fit if he knew that you're drinking when you're barely thirteen. And so will the Supreme Commander," he joked. He then smiled at his surrogate sister. "Sure. I'd like a drink. You'll pour one for me?"

Zen held out an empty sake cup as Yuri sat down across him, pouring the sake into the cup that he held out. Zen then sighed as he turned towards the side to look at Hebidayu's corpse. "I kind of feel sorry for Hebidayu," he said solemnly. "It was all because I'm so weak."

Yuri said nothing as she glanced at the youkai that she had all but sliced in half not more than an hour ago. Zen then smiled as he turned towards Yuri. "Hey Yuri." Yuri turned her attention back towards Zen. "Exchange sakazuki with me." He said, holding up his half-filled sake cup. "I want to officially become your sworn brother." Zen coughed. "I know that you had been looking into a way to fully cure me of this disease. But if I'm going to die anyway, I want to serve you, not the past generations."

Yuri smiled a small smile that faded away as quickly as it had came, pouring some sake into her own cup, going with the 50-50 rule of a sakazuki exchange between sworn siblings. "Sure," she said. "Zen-nii's a weak youkai, so I'll protect you."

Zen chuckled. "Heh. Listen to you talk," he said. "And I think that I'll take you up on your offer that you've made long ago to stay at the Nura clan house."

"I can keep a closer eye on you that way as well, and make sure that you don't run off." Yuri added, and Zen sweat dropped. "And I think I should introduce you both formally." She beckoned to Kiryuu whom Zen had almost forgotten the existence of—he is so quiet. "Zen-nii, meet Kiryuu. Like I mentioned before, he has sworn fealty to _me._ So while he's under my protection in a way, it works the other way around too. He keeps me safe."

Kiryuu gave a small smile as Zen nodded to him politely. "You're my lady's sworn brother, so my protection extends to you too," he said simply, and Zen stared at him, bewildered. "I swear, on my blood and sword, that as long as I'm around, I won't let you die of anything but of old age and illness. This, upon my name and sword, I hereby swear."

Zen smiled as he got to his feet shakily, placing a hand atop Kiryuu's that is holding onto his sword. "And I, Yakushi Zen, hereby swear on this day that I hereby place Kiryuu under the protection of Clan Yakushi. No clan or youkai may hurt you without risking war with House Yakushi. This, I hereby swear."

Kiryuu had a small smirk on his face. "…I accept the blessing and protection, Zen-sama," he replied.

Yuri watched this scene with a small smile before she turned her eyes upwards at the nearby tree branch where a crow was perched, watching this scene. Even as she narrowed her eyes, the crow cawed and took flight, thus also causing a whole flock of crows to also take flight.

' _This is no coincidence.'_ Yuri thought to herself. _'Someone is behind this attempt. But who?'_

* * *

 _A/N: I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	3. Forgotten

**Pairings:** Itaku/Yuri

 **Warnings:** Gender switch. Half-youkai Yuri. Alive Rihan. Some character bashing. Non canon. Slight anime crossovers.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Forgotten**

 _[Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be  
_ _Who am I, who am I, my reality has slipped away]_

 **XXXXXX**

"… _Because…this is my choice…" A smiling dark haired boy raised a blood-stained hand, pressing it to her cheek, "I…do not regret it…"_

 _Tears—which she'd thought had long stopped the day when her father couldn't respond to her any longer blurred her vision. The boy coughed harshly, coughing out copious amounts of the crimson liquid._

"… _Hey… Don't cry… Show me a…smile…" He whispered. "…And…don't blame yourself… I…don't regret it… I…knew it all along… I know…that you…aren't fully…human… But even if just for a few days… I was happy… To have someone who remembers me… To have someone…who treats me…as me… I was…happy…to have…a friend…" He turned his head towards his other companion. "…Hey… Take care of her… Would you?"_

 _The tall boy nodded, words failing to fall from his lips._

" _Yuu…"_

 _He shook his head, even as flames erupted around them, with screams all around them. "…It's…too late for me… No matter where… They will never…treat me…as normal… As long…as I have…this ability…" He looked at her, a weak smile on his face. "…Don't cry…" He rasped. "…Remember…what I've told you before…? Humans…are pretty resilient… But… We're also…fragile…at heart… That's why… No matter what… Humans…can never ever…die alone… I…was lonely for such a long time…until you both came along…"_

 _Tears dropped from his brilliant dark sapphire eyes, but words failed her._

"… _Because…you both…are the proof…of my…existence…"_

 _[Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be  
_ _Who am I, who am I, my reality has slipped away]_

 **XXXXXX**

Nura Yuri sat up on her futon, breathing heavily, her dark bangs almost damp with sweat, with the rest of her dark hair trailing down her back, reaching to mid-back.

How long has it been?

How long has it been since she had a dream about him?

Twelve-year-old Nura Yuri breathed heavily even as she stared at the pale hands resting atop her blankets and coverings on her knees—almost like she could still see the blood there. And when she closed her eyes, she could almost hear the sound of cackling fire and screams.

"…Yusuke…" Yuri murmured.

 _[I…was lonely for such a long time…until you both came along…]_

"…Were you a little less lonely for just that one week?" Yuri murmured. "…One week in exchange for your life? Was it worth it for you?"

… _Yusuke…_

 **XXXXXX**

"Hey, have you heard?"

"About what?"

"About some incident that happened two nights ago! Seems like some students from our school saw a flaming wheel on that rumoured Yokai Road."

"Flaming wheel? Are you sure it's not just someone playing a prank?"

"Absolutely not! It even got uploaded on YouTube! See?"

Seated at her window seat during lunchtime having her meal that Kejoro had made for her, Yuri glanced at Shoei who is leaning with his back against the window before her seat, arms crossed over his chest. Tsurara on the other hand is seated atop the surface of Yuri's desk.

"…Doesn't sound good." Shoei commented in a voice low enough that only Yuri and Tsurara could hear, but their human classmates couldn't—not even if they were trying to eavesdrop on them.

Tsurara sighed. "Ever since the human world started advancing at an alarming rate, the ayakashi really have to keep our activities on the down low if we don't want it uploaded to the Net," she grumbled. "I'll head back to the main house after school to see if Kubinashi could hack into the site and remove the video."

"Yeah, you do that." Yuri nodded. "…There's a certain god that I need to visit after school anyway to get our answers. This 'flaming wheel'… We can't leave him be."

* * *

"It's been awhile since we've visited _him,_ haven't we?" Shoei commented after school even as he, Yuri and Kiryuu (who always waited for them after school) took the forest path that will lead them to a certain shrine. "And Yuri, you hadn't really told me much about how you got acquainted with him."

"…It's kind of a long story." Yuri remarked. "Besides, his powers and abilities isn't something that I can make the use of much—if at all."

"Furthermore, you don't believe in the powers and abilities of gods anymore, do you?" Kiryuu who is normally so quiet spoke up. As one, the two pre-teens glanced at the quiet tsukumogami who looked at Yuri knowingly. "You probably won't even believe in the existences of gods any longer if you hadn't met some of the minor ones yourself—the ones residing in Ukiyoe and who depended on the Nura clan's Fear for continued existence."

"The one that we're visiting is a little different from most of the minor gods in this area." Yuri remarked, ignoring Kiryuu's last question. "Officially, he is classified as a minor god. But he is probably one of the most well known to humans. He is also a particular favourite of students. I think it is about time I introduce you to him, Kiryuu."

Kiryuu frowned, but said nothing even as he followed Yuri and Shoei.

The shrine soon came into view, and the trio climbed the long flight of stairs leading up to the shrine. Kiryuu flinched a little internally as they passed under the red torii gates even as he glanced around only to see the familiar sights of the white sacred ropes visible at most shrines.

While minor ayakashi and youkai will not be able to even go near the vicinity of a shrine, youkai and ayakashi of high rank and power like them and even Kubinashi and some of the others would be able to pass through with no problem though they will probably feel a little discomfort.

Yuri stopped before the prayer box even as she glanced around. "…You're here, right?" she called out. "Yato?"

There was the sound of something like tinkling bells, and then, the figure of a dark haired lean young man with dark hair that is almost purple worn in a ponytail appeared, sitting atop the prayer box. Unlike most of the shrine gods in the area who are always decked in expansive and almost elaborate looking attire, the god is dressed in a simple black yukata and wooden geta sandals. Beside him is a young blond with red-orange eyes; dressed in a white shirt and dark blue jeans with a dark green fur-trimmed jacket.

"Yo Yuri." The God of Wishes greeted. "It's been awhile. Do you need something?"

Yuri glanced at Shoei before she turned her attention back towards Yato. "…Do you know anything about a flaming wheel in Ukiyoe?"

"Flaming wheel?" Yato looked interested. "It should be Wanyudou, the carriage yokai. You should have heard of him too." His eyes shifted towards Kiryuu before turning his attention back towards Yuri. "He used to be the wheel of a princess's carriage—a princess that is fleeing from her pursuers. But the carriage fell off the cliff, leaving just an abandoned wheel. It gradually collected the fear and resentment from the princess and her aides, and became what we now know as Wanyudou."

"He's really harmless." The small blond teen next to the god spoke up. "He just doesn't have a purpose in life—that's why he went about scaring humans. He probably thought that that is his purpose. God, human or ayakashi—everyone needs a purpose. Isn't that the same for you?"

A very long silence reigned before Yuri turned on her heel. "Thanks for the info," she told Yato over her shoulder. "Let's go."

"All right."

Shoei and Kiryuu turned to follow.

"She's strange. And awfully quiet too." The blond commented. "I'm surprised that ayakashi can even enter your shrine, Yato."

"Only the really powerful ones could enter the shrines in this area." Yato remarked, leaning his chin on his hands. "Because the minor gods in this area relies on the Nura clan's power for our abilities and our continued existence. It is true that it is different for me—but I don't feel like moving my shrine to a different place. Not the shrine that Hiyori had built for me."

His blond companion looked sad at the mention of the name. "She's the heiress of the Nura clan in this area, right?"

"Yes." Yato nodded. "She's half-youkai. And she is also kind of strange for one. It is true that it is humans who have turned her this jaded. But it is also a human who had helped her to find the strength that she needs."

"Just like Hiyori…" His companion mused. "I'm surprised that she didn't make a wish, Yato. Most who come here does."

"Yuri only came here once to make a wish right after she came back from Daisen." Yato told his companion. "It was the one and only wish that she had made. I would have granted her any wish because of what she's done for us. But Yuri only made one wish."

"What wish is that?"

"'Give me the power to protect'."

 **XXXXXX**

The aptly named Yokai Road got its name from the locals due to the darkness of the area once night falls, seeing as it didn't have any lampposts along the road. Unknown to the humans however, it is a route that only the ayakashi takes—hence, whenever the humans tries to do any sort of construction work on the route or even add lamps to it, their machinery would mysteriously break down or the lampposts will mysterious stop working after several moments.

After countless tries, the humans have all but given up, and had instead placed 'Do Not Enter' signposts. It is probably rated as one of the most mysterious places in Japan—placed right next to Aokigahara itself.

Karasu Tengu wasn't pleased earlier that evening when Yuri had informed him and her grandfather both that she is heading out to the Yokai Road to seek out Wanyudou. But even they have both agreed that this isn't something that they could ignore. It had already taken Kubinashi and Kejoro both all day just to delete all videos that they could find about Wanyudou.

Nurarihyon on the other hand however isn't so concerned, as he knows that his grandchild could take care of herself. He and his son both have made sure that Yuri is no damsel in distress even from a young age. Tonoo had also toughened her up when he'd first sent her there to learn how to control her lightning abilities.

It is probably only the fact that Kiryuu and Shoei would be going with Yuri that had calmed Karasu Tengu.

And thus, here the trio waits for the mysterious carriage youkai that Yato had told them about. They didn't have long to wait, as in a matter of moments, a large flaming wheel started rolling its way down the road, brightening the darkness up with his flames.

" _Burn… Burn…"_

A blast of wind blew past their clothes even as the large carriage wheel shot past, but neither one of the three did or said anything.

And then, a large flaming wheel appeared before them once more—practically towering over them. A face of a man was visible on what would have been the wheel spokes, with orange-red flames emanating from it.

"Why aren't you running? Aren't you afraid of me?" Wanyudou demanded.

"Do you really like scaring humans that much?" Yuri questioned.

"It is really all that I could do." Wanyudou admitted, and there is a faint trace of sadness visible in his voice. "I failed my mistress. I let her die. I am just a wheel without a destination."

Kiryuu stiffened—Wanyudou's words stirring up long buried emotions within himself before Yuri had come across him.

"How long have you been here?" Shoei questioned.

"For as long as I could remember. My first memories begun when I found myself abandoned by the side of a road. I have no idea when it had begun, but I start to realise that no one needs me. No one will care if I live or die. An existence like that…is lonely."

A muscle in Yuri's cheek twitched, and Shoei looked at her with concern.

 _[I…was lonely for such a long time…until you both came along…]_

 _We're the same,_ Kiryuu realised to himself, comparing the similarities between himself and Wanyudou. _We're alone for such a long time. I did before she found me._ He looked at Yuri. _Before meeting ojou, I was a discarded weapon—discarded and forgotten in an age where there is no use for swords any longer. No one needed me. But she found me. She gave me a new purpose._

* * *

"Hey Yato." The small blond frowned down at his master who is lying on his back reading a book. If it wasn't because he is a god, Yato would have long needed glasses by now thanks to how he is always either lying down or reading in the darkness.

"What, Yukine?" Yato murmured absently, half-lost in the words of the book that he is engrossed in.

Honestly, at times, Yukine preferred his master to how he had been when the blond had first met Yato—back during a time when Yato was a forgotten god—when no human had even heard about him. It was all thanks to a certain human that Yato had the status he now had—even if he is still classified as a minor god. How many years had passed since then—since Hiyori had passed away? Even now, Yukine knew that Yato had still been watching over her descendants.

"About Wanyudou." Yukine complained, and Yato looked over at Yukine. "What do you think they will do? I've heard some of the humans in town talking—there are rumours that a few students ran into Wanyudou on Yokai Road two nights ago. Even the Nura clan can't ignore this."

"Yuri won't do anything to harm him—not as long as he doesn't hurt her or her companions first." Yato said immediately, sitting up. "She's not a nice person—anyone who knows her will tell you that. But as the heiress of the strongest ayakashi clan—those are traits that are required. But I think that Wanyudou will be good for Yuri if he ever decides to follow her. He is a protector. She will need him—whether she wants to admit it or not."

* * *

"…Even ayakashi needs a purpose." Yuri said, meeting Wanyudou's eyes fearlessly—unknowingly repeating the words of Yato's companion from earlier in the day. "Do you want to come with us?"

Wanyudou peered down at the girl that he knew isn't quite as mortal as she looks. Any ayakashi worth their weight in salt will know what she is the moment they laid eyes on her.

Half mortal. Half ayakashi.

Honestly, he is surprised that ayakashi isn't descending on her like hungry locusts by now—all half demons gives out an extremely alluring and tempting scent. It is why ayakashi are always attracted to half-demons. Though if she is indeed from the clan that had claimed much of the eastern lands as youkai territory, then she probably is good enough to handle herself in a fight.

"…I failed my mistress before. I am of no use to you—"

"Neither was I when ojou first found me." Kiryuu interrupted, and all eyes snapped towards the solemn tsukumogami. Kiryuu had his arms folded across his chest even as he eyed Wanyudou with understanding visible in his eyes. "Like you, I was abandoned and discarded—with no use for anyone in an era where there is no need for swords and weapons anymore. But she found me and gave me a place by her side. I have a purpose once more. I protect her. If I could still regain my purpose and standing in life once more even as a broken sword, then so could you. Unlike you, you still have a purpose."

"…Heh."

A small smile appeared on Yuri's face before she turned on her heel. "Come with me."

"I don't do that well as a follower though." Wanyudou remarked.

"…Then be my chariot." Yuri responded even as she made her way down Yokai Road with Kiryuu and Shoei following her.

A smirk appeared on Wanyudou's face before he appeared in his human form as a man maybe in his late twenties with messy dark brown hair—dressed in a red and orange shirt that reaches to his hips and loose gray pants. A black choker almost reminiscent of his youkai form was visible around his neck.

"…Very well, Ojou."

 **XXXXXX**

"Settle down, class!" The homeroom teacher announced the next morning even as he entered the classroom with two similar looking students close behind him. They looked remarkably similar—with both having the same dark hair and eyes, and it is obvious that they are siblings, possibly even being twins.

Yuri who is seated near the back of the classroom frowned and narrowed her eyes at the pair of siblings—with all her instincts singing out at her. There is something about those two that is making her skin crawl.

"…You felt that too?" Shoei murmured from the seat behind her. Due to being the _tallest_ in the class—even towering over most of the teachers, he had gotten a seat right at the back of the classroom.

"Yeah." Yuri murmured, eyes narrowing at the pair of siblings—especially the male of the pair. They must be…

Meanwhile, the homeroom teacher was writing the students' names on the board, and when he had moved away to allow the entire classroom to read the names, Yuri gave a low hiss and Shoei gave a low groan. Tsurara meanwhile was contemplating whether or not she wanted to just slam her head onto the surface of her desk.

Why, out of all the families out there, it must be _that_ family?

"Keikain Yuma and Keikain Yura." Their teacher announced, not noticing the minor disturbance at the back of the classroom. "They'll be your new classmates from now on. Be nice to them."

* * *

 _A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than usual, as I want to go more into Kiryuu and Yuri's lives. And don't forget, this story will deviate from canon, as it is_ _ **boring**_ _if I follow everything to canon! Regarding Yura, originally, I wanted to change her gender from female to male due to me having altered Rikuo's gender in this story. But in the end, I thought it more interesting if I make them twins._

 _Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this story, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	4. Notice

**NOTICE:**

Sorry guys, it's not an update.

So I'll probably spend some time over the next few weeks sorting through all my stories currently on the dashboard, because seriously, I think there are _too many of them_ for me to keep up! It's probably my fault too, for starting and juggling with so many.

Anyway, you'd probably find this notice on a few of my other stories—the ones that haven't been touched for awhile now. So anyway, if any of you readers are reading this, I would like to know if there is anyone even still reading this particular story.

If there are hardly anyone reading the story, I would likely delete it; as fanfiction updates has also been eating up a lot of my personal time, especially with the number I had, and I barely have any time to myself. And not to mention that I hadn't touched my manuscript for awhile now, and I am aiming for a book release of it at the end of the year at the very least.

If you are still reading it, please either drop a review or even a PM (whichever you prefer and works for you). Any story that I'll drop due to either lack of interest from readers or no inspiration on my end will be deleted in a month or so, though I'll also put up an adoption notice during that time period before I do.

Apologies, dear readers. And I do thank you for sticking with me for the long years that I've spent writing on FF since I was a teenager. But everyone do need to grow up at some point in their lives, and there are also things that takes priority.

 _Time is a fickle mistress that waits for no one;_ I do believe I've used that phrase a few times in some of my stories; never dreamt that it'd apply to me someday.

Writing FF will likely always stay as a hobby of mine to destress and to 'interact' with others, as I'm honestly horrible with people in reality. But there are only so many hours in a day, and so many ideas and inspiration I could get.

So apologies, but this is a necessity.


End file.
